Herpes viruses, particularily those members of Class 4 (Herpes Simplex Type I (labialis) and Herpes Simplex Type II (genitalis)), have now caused a major U.S. epidemic problem. Government estimates suggest that between 5 and 20 million Americans may be affected by the Herpes Simplex virus with as many as 500,000 new cases reported each year. Some experts say as many as 20% of young adults may have herpes.
Herpes genitalis is the second most common venereal disease and it is predicted to soon become the most prevalent. Estimates show that herpetic infections will double in the next few years. The lesions appear as crusted vesicles on the genitalia of either sex, which often are painful, transmittable and usually take about two weeks to disappear.
Herpes labialis ("fever blisters", "cold sores") infections usually start out with a prodroma characteristically felt as a tingling sensation on the lips or face. Within a short time, vesicles are noted in the affected area which subsequently can expand to cover fairly large orofacial areas. These vesicles usually break and can cause secondary infections leaving an ulcerated area which scabs and heals in about two weeks.
The applicant has been bothered with herpes labialis infections for about 25 years. He has tried a host of medical remedies, all with no success. These include: UV-dye inactivation of the virus, smallpox injections, ingestion of large doses of lactobacillus casei tablets, "Blistex", ether compresses to the lesions, etc. He has also tried many "home remedies" including use of baking soda, chlorine bleach, yogurt compresses, watermelon, seaweed, earwax, etc., with no success.